This invention is related to golf putters having first structure for adjusting the angle of the shaft with respect to the head, and more particularly to such a putter having interchangeable slugs for connecting the shaft in a selected angle with the ground-engaging portion of the head, and second structure for adjusting the shaft length. All adjustments can be made quickly with no need for tools.
Frequently, golfers desire to adjust both the angle of a putter shaft to the ground-engaging portion of the head, and the shaft length to accommodate differences in putting style, or anatomical differences between users.
Some prior art adjustable golf clubs may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,250, which was issued Sep. 20, 1927, to Ralph N. Longsworth for "Adjustable Golf Club Head"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,951, which was issued Apr. 12, 1988, to Thomas Grant for "Golf Club"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,830, which was issued Apr. 25, 1939 to John J. Howard for "Golf Club"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,740, which was issued Mar. 28, 1989 to Joseph Williams and Joseph L. La Mura for "Adjustable Golf Club".
Other golf clubs having adjustable features may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,336, which was issued Sep. 7, 1926, to Walfred Lindgren for "Golf Club"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,446, which was issued Nov. 21, 1950 to John A. Beardsley for "Combination Golf Club".